<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway With You by mcdo0718</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780975">Runaway With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdo0718/pseuds/mcdo0718'>mcdo0718</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JayGun, OabGun, TayGun - Fandom, offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rivalry, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdo0718/pseuds/mcdo0718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay Tawan, Off Jumpol, Oabnithi and Jaylerr were cousins who doesn't get along with each other, infact they hate each other. They lived their entire life avoiding each other, not until their Grandpa announced that he will soon retire and announce who among his grandsons will inherit all of their family riches.</p><p>And with that their competition begins, but there's a plot twist with this competition they are obliged to live with each other in one house and they need to get along with each other not to mention they were given different missions and tasks to complete.</p><p>Everything was a chaos not until they met Gun, the one their Grandpa hired to help them. Gun doesn't really want to help them but the Chairman(Grandpa) knows his darkest secret.</p><p>Will Gun help them to get along or will he be the reason why Tay, Off, Oab and Jaylerr will hate each other more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Jaylerr Kritsanapoom Phibulsonggram, Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Oab Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang, Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi its my first time writing something like this so please bare with me and correct me if there are some grammatical errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person's POV </p><p>It was a rainy evening everyone is in a hurry not wanting to get wet, but there's this guy walking slowly under the rain as if he's in some kind of movie. People looking at him weirdly not only because he is soaking wet also because he is dragging two big suitcases on both his hands and had a huge backpack on his back.</p><p>'Fuck it' the man sighed before letting go of one of the suitcase before grabbing his hair because of frustration.</p><p>'Why does it have to rain now?!' he exclaimed not minding the people who are startled because of his tantrums.</p><p> "If only my phone's not drained, i could have booked a taxi and a hotel room" he thought to himself, not only his phone's dead he doesn't have cash on hand to call a cab he once again sighed in frustration. He grabbed his suitcase once again and was about to walk when a black mustang drove pass infront of him causing the water puddle splash to him. </p><p>'If this day can't get any worse' he mumbles before glaring at the black mustang who parked not so far from him. He was walking towards the car and was about to shout at the person who opened the car door when he saw that the guy walks towards a homeless old guy. </p><p>'Here eat this and use this umbrella' the guy said while putting a jacket on the old guy. While watching the scene he can't help but to smile and totally forgot that he was fuming mad just a while ago.</p><p>The man stood up straight then smiled while looking down the old guy. He stared at the guy. He's wearing a polo shirt tucked in his skinny jeans while wearing sneakers and holding an umbrella. His stares went to the guys face.</p><p>Pointed nose, not so round eyes, plump lips, well defined jaw, his adam's apple that makes him look sexier, his well toned body and his not so dark skin tone. He gulped while staring at the man he can't deny how he looks ethereal.</p><p>The man glanced at his way and as if on cue his smile faded. He stared at him coldly before heading back inside his car.</p><p>'Well what a douchebag' he said then started to walk again heading to a bus stop shelter nearby so he can rest a bit.</p><p>As soon as he sat down he looked at his wrist watch thank god he's wearing the Dive watch edition. Its almost 10 pm now. He rested his head on the glass serving as the wall of the bus stop shelter. </p><p>'I have to stay here until the rain stops. I swear to God i'll make that landlady pay. On the second thought it was partly my fault if only i didnt forgot to pay the rent' he thought.</p><p>'I cant go to one of my work because of this now my boss will reduce this to my salary, my life sucks' he closed his eyes frustatingly.  </p><p>A few more hours and the rain stopped pouring. But he was too tired to give a damn about it he doesn't want to stand nor move a bit. He just wanted to rest.</p><p>'Hey wake up' he felt a slight tap on his cheeks so he opened his eyes, visions still a little blurry and when his vision was back to normal the first thing he saw was a man grinning at him.</p><p>Small eyes, pointed nose, not so plump but not so thin lips, white skin tone, looks boastful and can ruin your life anywhere and anytime. </p><p>'Typical playboy looks' he said in his mind. He rolled his eyes to the guy who's standing infront of him.</p><p>'You homeless?' he asked while looking at the suitcase beside the guy.</p><p>'Duhh. Obviously' he thought, but just nodded in response.</p><p>'Want something to eat?' the man asked</p><p>'No thanks i'm not hung-' </p><p>*Kruu* even before he can finish his sentence his stomach growl.</p><p>'HAHAHAHA, your stomach doesn't say the same thing' the guy laughed causing his eyes to get smaller.</p><p>'Here' he said while giving the latter a sandwich. He raised an eyebrow</p><p>He starred at the sandwich, thinking what if it has poison. He heard the guy chuckled.</p><p>"Chill i didn't put any poison here" he said while one again giving the latter the sandwhich.</p><p>"My arm's getting tired" the man whined. He looks promising so the guy raised his hand to reach for the sandwich but even before he can grab onto it the man took his hand back.</p><p>'Changed my mind' he said then later on took a bite on the sandwich.</p><p>The other guy stood up and glared at him 'What an asshole' he said while looking at his watch 3am he was taken a back of the time he slept for almost 5 hours good thing no one harmed him.</p><p>'You really thought i'll give a sandwich to a stranger?' he sighed totally ignoring the other guy who keeps on mumbling things he doesn't really care about. </p><p>'Why is he so noisy? What is he bragging about?' the guy rolled his eyes then he started dragging his suitcases and walks away from that weirdo leaving the other guy while he was laughing.</p><p>Seems like the other guy noticed that he was talking to no one he tried looking for the other guy, and when he saw him he just mentally laugh before shouting.</p><p>'Hey shortie' the guy didnt looked back nor stopped walking.</p><p>'Hey shortie holding two suitcases and wearing an oversized shirt he saw the man stopped. While the other guy sighed and rolled his eyes before looking at the guy who just shouted.</p><p>He mouthed 'What Asshole?' the other guy laughed.</p><p>'I think you have nice legs' while scanning the other guy's legs. It was true the latter has a milky white soft legs.</p><p>The latter held his hand up and raised his middle finger to him that made the other guy laughs again. When he stopped laughing he saw the guy continued walking away.</p><p>'Shortie! My name's Off Jumpol by the way. Hope to see you again!' he shouted but the other guy didn't even bother to look back at him.</p><p>He shook his head with amusement. No one dared to walked out on him nor even ignore him. He remembers how the other guy raised his middle finger at him. 'I really hope to see you again Shorty' he said before walking towards his car parked near the bus stop shelter.</p><p>'What a great way to start my day' They both thought one is having fun while the other one is sarcastic and still being problematic to where he will stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please bare with me. This is all for me<br/>😭😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off's POV (Before the encounter with the sandwich)</p><p>'Are you fucking serious?' i screamed at the top of my lungs.</p><p>'You don't need to fucking shout. We're literally sitting infront of each other' my annoying good for nothing cousin said.</p><p>'I'm not talking to-' i was cutted off by my other cousin</p><p>'Stop being childish Off and Jaylerr. Just shut the fuck up and listen to Leo'  Oab irritatingly said while pointing to Leo who's the most trusted butler/bodyguard of our grandpa.</p><p>'As i was saying before Off cutted me off. Your grandpa announced at the stockholders meeting that he will retire soon and will announce who will be the next chairman and whi will inherit Chavelier Group of Companies' Leo said while looking at all of us. </p><p>'And what-' before Tay could finish his sentence Leo interrupted him.</p><p>'But he has conditions' Leo said</p><p>'The chairman wants You, You, You and You to live together in this mansion' He said while pointing at us.</p><p>'WHAT?!' Me, Oab and Jaylerr shouted. You wont expect any reaction from Tay he's one of a cold heck guy.</p><p>'You must be kidding us' Oab sarcastically said.</p><p>'Do i look like I'm joking?' he blandly said</p><p>'And he'll be giving you tasks to accomplish' he once again said while smirking.</p><p>'That's it?' we all looked at Tay with questioning look.</p><p>'Easy-' i cutted Tay off</p><p>'I knew it you want to inherit the Chavelier's wealth.' while giving him a death glare.</p><p>'Easy cause i dont want any of your money. I make my own money with my own company so i wont do all these shits' he said while looking straight at my eyes</p><p>'Unlike some of you who still depends on our Grandfather. I'm not interested with it so. I'm outta here' he added before standing up. But he stopped mid air because of what Leo said</p><p>'He's dying, Your lolo is dying' we all went quiet i saw Tay sat down once again.</p><p>'This is his last favor to bring back love to this family. To wipe all the hatred. He wanted to see you four happy before he leaves.' he said in almost a whisper.</p><p>'Please help me out with this' he plead </p><p>We all look at each other, as if asking if we will do it. We loathe each other. We didn't really grow up together. We believe all our life that we were born to compete with each other for the family's wealth.</p><p>After looking at each other we heard Butler Leo once again plead. We all sigh at the same moment.</p><p>'Di we have a choice?' Oab asked.</p><p>'Either you obey the Chairman's order and he'll be happy or you'll let him die in sorrow. You guys choose'</p><p>'Then there's no choice. We have to do this' Jaylerr hesitantly said.</p><p>'You may go home now and get your things and all of you will Be back here tomorrow evening. The chairman wants to talk to you before the start of this' he said with a smile.</p><p>They all stood up except me. Well duh obviously i'm living here with our grandpa as the eldest grandson. As soon as i heard the maind door shut. I just stood up and went to my room. But on the way to my room.</p><p>'They all said yes to your request sir.  This might work' As i heard that i shook my head with disbelief but its for our grandpa so i just shrugged. And continued walking toward to my room to get my car key. I wanna get calm myself down.</p><p>Cars, city lights, people walking and rain pouring down.</p><p>I just keep on driving until i know i'm satisfied. I was about to drive home when i saw a man sleeping at a bus stop shelter.</p><p>I woke him up. And teased him by pretending to give him a sandwich. He's cute. I love teasing him. </p><p>I saw him walks away so i shouted.</p><p>'Hey shortie' the guy didnt looked back nor stopped walking.</p><p>'Hey shortie holding to suitcases and wearing an oversized shirt he saw the man stopped. I saw him sighed and rolled his eyes before looking at the at me who just shouted.</p><p>He mouthed 'What Asshole?' i just laughed.</p><p>'I think you have a nice legs' while scanning the guyslegs. It was true the latter has a milky white soft legs.</p><p>The latter held his hand up and raised his middle finger to me that made me laugh harder once again. When I stopped laughing i saw the guy continued walking away.</p><p>'Shortie! My name's Off Jumpol by the way. Hope to see you again!' I shouted but the cute guy didn't even bother to look back at him.</p><p>I shook my head with a smile plastered on my face before walking to my car. </p><p>'I really hope to see you again Shortie' i said before driving back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIRD PERSON'S POV</p><p>It was almost 4am when he arrived at his workplace. As soon as he opened the door and the bell made a sound. He saw a girl standing her back facing the latter's direction.</p><p>'Good Morni-' she didn't even finished her greetings, shocked and confused was evident on her face while looking back and forth at the latter's luggages and the man himself.</p><p>'Rie' the latter called.</p><p>'Yes p'? What happened' the girl walks towards him and guided him to sit in one of the chairs.</p><p>'You know my landlady she's too hard and cruel' you can sense that his annoyed.</p><p>'But i can't blame her, i forgot to pay my rent because i was too occupied with my jobs and was restless, the next thing i knew when i got to my apartment all my things are outside' he said while he lets out a deep sigh.</p><p>'Do you have somewhere to gonna P'?' the girl asked her. He shook his head as a response and banged his head on the table.</p><p>'You know you can stay at my place for the meantime' she said while placing her hand in between the table and the guy's head stopping it from colliding. The man looked at her.</p><p>'I dont want to be a burden to you Rie'</p><p>'Just for the meantime P' until you find a decent place again, you know you're not a bother to me. You're like my older brother who looks and cares for me, this is the least i can do for all of the trouble i cause you' </p><p>'What trouble?' the man tilted his head.</p><p>'You know when i always asks you to go with me to watch a game' then she giggles of the thought seeing her crush.</p><p>'Are you sure i can stay at your place?' the man hesitantly asked her once again. 'I mean you're a girl and i'm a man after all'</p><p>'P' what does that even supposed to mean? We're like siblings na. And infact i'm more relieved that someone like you will be there to protect me' she smiled sweetly.</p><p>'I know you're into men and girls P', i know i'm in safe hands wheneve i'm with you' she added</p><p>'Then i'd love to stay at your place!' he exclaimed cheerfully.</p><p>'Put your things at the employees locker room P', don't worry about your things, i forgot to say P'New's sick can you lend me a hand here in the cafe?' he nodded as a response then stood up to bring his things near his locker at the employees lounge.</p><p>He changed his clothes to their usual uniform. Then he went out, Rie was behind the counter while the man is waiting for someone to serve. Yes their café is 24 hrs open.</p><p>'I almost forgot, Rie can i charge here?' he asked while leaning at the counter.</p><p>'Yes p' no problem' she answered while tapping on her phone.</p><p>He hurriedly went to the employees lounge, and charged his phone. He heard the bell rang so he went out as soon as he can.</p><p>He saw the customer 'Weird' he said after glancing at the man.</p><p>He's tall, milky white skin tone, and small eyes that's all he can see after the guy removed his hat. He was wearing a black face mask and a hat. Before he walks towards Rie he noticed that there are two men in black outside and there's a man standing near the guy.</p><p>He observed the man standing near the guy. He's tall, well toned body, i can't deny that he looks fucking hot especially while wearing that suit. He glanced at me then nodded. He nodded back. Then he looked back at the guy who's now walking towards a table.</p><p>He walks towards the man and asked him 'Do you need anything sir?</p><p>'Just water while waiting for my latte and cheesecake please.' he said while scrolling down his phone without looking at the guy.</p><p>As the other guy was walking back to the table he tripped and poured the water he was holding to the customer. He was shaking for all he know he was a dead meat. He looked at the guy who harshly stood up and looking at him as if he was about to kill the latter.</p><p>'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?' the other guy shouted.</p><p>'I'm sorry sir I didn't me-'</p><p>'THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT! THIS COSTS MORE THAN YOUR ANNUAL SALARY YOU DIPSHIT' he was taken aback of what he heard he knows he was wrong but the guy didnt have to call him dipshit. That pushed his sassy button.</p><p>He walks towards to the customer, who seems to be flustered and now walking backwards as he steps forward. The other guy felt the chair as he steps backwards, he sat down on it while the other guy was still walking towards him.</p><p>'Listen here you fucking spoiled brat' he said while looking down at the guy who's now sitting infront of him. He held the other guy's collar.</p><p>'I'm gonna teach you some Pre-school lessons because for what i can see, your parents wasted their money for their good for nothing son' he exclaimed while looking directly at the other guy's eyes. </p><p>You can sense he was scares for he was shivering a bit.</p><p>'Here's the first lesson. Does water have a color?' the other guy shook his head.</p><p>'Are you a mime? Words use your words' he said still looking directly at the guy.</p><p>'No..None' the other guy stuttered.</p><p>'Good job' he patted the latter's head before grabbing his collar once again.</p><p>'Then what color is your shirt?'</p><p>'Wh..White' while trying to wipe off his sweat.</p><p>'Very good last question. Do you think water will stain in your white shirt?' the latter just looked down</p><p>'So here's what you have to do if you want to save your favorite shirt. Take it off and dry it off you spoiled brat' he exclaimed before letting the guy's collar go.</p><p>'HAHAHAHA' they both looked at the guy standing near them. Who was now laughing while holding up his phone.</p><p>'This is hilarious Jaylerr. The chairman will be pleased to watch this' and before they all know it the guy sitting infront of him stormed out of the café.</p><p>'Hope to see you soon Mr. The chairman will love you'</p><p>As if on cue the men in black guys where nowhere to be found.</p><p>'What was that all about?' he heard Rie talking while holding the latte and cheesecake. He just shrugged and took the latte.</p><p>'Lemme have this one' he said before walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person's POV</p><p>It was already 6pm and their shift ended. They bid their last goodbye to those who are left in the café.</p><p>Rie helped him on his luggages. Once they opened the door, 3 men in black stood there. He remembers the guy in the middle, he was the one who took the video earlier.</p><p>"Finally your shift ended." He said</p><p>"My name is Joss, I'm the personal assistant and personal bodyguard of Mr. Jayler Chavelier, the guy you taught a lesson awhile ago." He added while smiling at him.</p><p>"Chavelier sounds familiar" Rie said while holding her chin.</p><p>"Aha!" She exclaimed while snapping her finger. "The famous chavalier's group of companies, i often hear and sees it in news" she added.</p><p>"Mr. Alim the chairman and his grandfather wanted to talk to you." Joss said while pointing at the other guy.</p><p>"Why me? What did i do?" The boy asked while pointing at himself.</p><p>"I showed him the video of the incident earlier and he wants to discuss some matters with you" Joss answered while smiling an irritating smile.</p><p>"What video?" Rie asked.</p><p>Joss walked towards them and handed his phone. They played the video.</p><p>"WHAT?!  WHY DID YOU SHOWED HIM THIS VIDEO? WHAT IF HE'LL KILL ME OR HE'LL TORTURE ME?!" the other guy snapped at him furiously not showing that his really trembling inside.</p><p>"I can assure you that Mr. Alim won't do any harm to you" as he said that he looked at the other two men standing on both his sides and gestured the luggages Rie and the other guy was holding.</p><p>As if on cue they were already holding both luggages.</p><p>"Hey what are you trying to do?!" the guy shouted.</p><p>"We need you to come with us, and it looks like you dont want to so in order to do that we should take you with us with force" Joss then looked at the guy holding the luggages.</p><p>"Put it inside the van now. And-" Joss looked at the guy then pointed at him.</p><p>"Take him inside the van. If he tried to refuse or run away you know what to do"</p><p>"Hey you can't do that to my friend!" Rie shouted. Joss looked at him.</p><p>"Sorry Miss but this business doesnt concern you so if you can kindly back up a little so you wont be involved. You dont want to be involved right?" Joss looked at Rie intently.</p><p>Rie just looked at his feet. And stepped back.</p><p>"Rie you can go home now you can wait for me there" the guy told him.</p><p>"But P'-" the guy patted her head.</p><p>"Don't worry about your P' na. All will be okay I promise" he assured her.</p><p>"Just be safe na P' i dont want anything to happen to you" the other guy just nodded, before glaring at Joss.</p><p>"What? I didnt do anything" Joss playfully said while raising both his hands.</p><p>'Its your fault! Why do you have to show the video to Mr. Alim whoever he is' he shouted while giving Joss a deadly glare.</p><p>'But i cant show him any video if that incident didn't happened right?' Joss asked back while giving him a sly smirk.</p><p>'Will you go with us the easy way?' Joss said while walking towards him.</p><p>"Or we'll be doing this the hard way?" Joss added while raising one of his eyebrow and glancing at Rie before looking back at the guy.</p><p>"You're so annoying" the other guy blurted.</p><p>"It feels weird you're getting kidnapped or something by Joss but you're having a decent conversation" Rie said while she cant hide her amusement.</p><p>"More like he's annoying me" the guy said.</p><p>"Its more like i'm using my charms with you" Joss said while he put his arms on the latter's shoulder.</p><p>"Put your arms away! I swear to God i'll rip it off of your body if you won't" the guy exclaimed hinting an annoyance in his tone of voice.</p><p>"Should we drop you off of your place Miss? Its getting pretty late, and we only need this feisty mouse here" Joss offered Rie while pointing at the other guy who's more likely to kill Joss with his stares.</p><p>"Your attitude doesn't really suit your body and features." Rie playfully said.</p><p>"Don't mind if you do. Less expenses for me" Rie said while removing Joss arm on the other guy's shoulder and replacing it with her own.</p><p>"P' you can calm down a little. Just panic if you're already infront of Mr. Alim" Rie said while slightly shaking the other guy.</p><p>"And i can assure you he won't do anything bad to you" Joss said.</p><p>"How can i trust the guy who's at fault of my situation right now?" He said while giving Joss an eye roll.</p><p>*Kruu*</p><p>All of them looked at the men in black holding the guy's luggages. Then  looking at each other.</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA" they all burst into laughter even the men in black laughed with them.</p><p>"We're sorry Sir Joss, we didn't eat anything since Mr. Jaylerr needed us early in the morning" one of the men in black explained.</p><p>"Let's eat first on our way" Joss said facing the two men in black.</p><p>They just smiled and nodded.</p><p>"You're not bad at all" the other guy blurted while looking at the three guys.</p><p>"We're not a villain or something duh" Joss said while playfully rolling his eyes.</p><p>*Kring~ kring~*</p><p>They all looked at Joss.</p><p>"Hello Chairman"</p><p>"Yes we're on our way"</p><p>"He's with us dont worry Chairman" Joss said while looking at the other guy's direction.</p><p>"Let's go? The chairman is waiting for us" Joss said after the call ended. He signaled the men in black to put the luggages inside the van.</p><p>Joss looked at Rie and the other guy. </p><p>"Lets go. Get in" Joss guided them towards the van.</p><p>"Let's drive-thru for the food" He added while hopping and sitting beside the other guy inside the van.</p><p>- After going through a drive-thru and eating what they ordered -</p><p>"Goodbye Rie, make sure to close all your windows and to lock the door" the guy said while walking with Rie towards the door of her house.</p><p>"You dont have to worry na P' i've been living alone for almost 3 years now. Go ahead P'." She said before giving the other guy a tight hug.</p><p>"See you tomorrow P' take care, call me if something bad happens okay?" He just nodded then patted her head.</p><p>"Go inside first before i head back to the van" he said while letting go of Rie.</p><p>"Bye P'" he said then wave a goodbye to the three guys standing near the van, they all nodded.</p><p>After Rie went inside, he walks towards the van.</p><p>"Ready to meet Chairman Alim?" Joss asked him as they hopped inside the van.</p><p>"If only i could run, i have done it hours ago" he said while looking outside the window.</p><p>Joss chuckled and silence reign over them until they arrive at the Chavelier's Building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go on knock on the door, don't be shy na" Joss teased him. </p><p>"If you're so fond of knocking why dont you knock for us" while pushing Joss towards the door.</p><p>"Well i'm not the one Mr. Alim wants to talk to" Joss said.</p><p>"Well i'm not the one who's excited to knock and talk to him" he said while crossing his arms infront of his chest.</p><p>Joss pushed him towards the door and he just pulled Joss towards the door. Joss sighed in defeat.</p><p>"You know what you're so lazy, you just have to knock 3x like this"</p><p>*Tok* *tok* *tok*</p><p>"Then wait for the cue just like this one" joss said.</p><p>"Come in" a deep but you know from an old person voice was heard from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Thanks Joss" he slyly smiled knowing that he won against Joss once again.</p><p>Joss slowly opened the door, and the other guy went inside followed by Joss.</p><p>There they saw a man on his 60's sitting on his swivel chair why signing some documents.</p><p>"Chairman!" Joss exclaimed.</p><p>"Joss i told you not to call me Chairman you can call me grandpa" Mr. Alim said while still looking at the documents.</p><p>"I'm here with him grandpa" and as if on cue he raised his head and looked at the other guy who's with Joss. He gulped, Mr. Alim's stares are creepy. </p><p>Mr. Alim stood up and walks towards him. He's beginning to sweat.</p><p>"So you're the guy who taught my grandson a lesson?" He once again gulped.</p><p>He was about to say sorry and plead to Mr. Alim when,</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Mr. Alim laughed hard. He's now confused. He looked at Joss who just shrugged.</p><p>"Wa..wait i..i still can't mo..move on from that vi..video" Mr. Alim said in between his laughs.</p><p>"Excuse me Sir but, aren't you mad? Because i treated your grandson like that?" He asked confused is evident on his face.</p><p>"Why would i?! Its the first time i saw one of my grandsons scared, and it was priceless" he's now more confused of what Mr. Alim told him.</p><p>"He kinda deserves it. He's a spoiled brat you're right, eventhough im their grandfather i cant seems to tell them how to act and what to do. Its like im powerless when it comes to them" Mr. Alim said while tears are starting to flow from his eyes.</p><p>"Ever since my children died their sons became like that. They doesn't even talk to each other. They doesn't even visit me" Mr. Alim added while sobbing.</p><p>"Err...dont cry Sir" he said while wiping the tears of Mr. Alim away.</p><p>"What does it have to do with me? I mean why did you called for me?" he asked </p><p>"You can help me with my mission before i step down being the chairman of Chavelier Corp." Mr. Alim said</p><p>"What mission Sir? Joss what is he talking about?" he asked while looking at Joss.</p><p>"I told you he's not going to kill you" then Joss smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Help me to fix their relationship. I want the 4 of them to get along again just like when they are kids." Mr. Alim said while holding both of his hands.</p><p>"Please help me i'll pay your service. Just please help me with my grandchildren" Mr. Alim pleaded</p><p>"I'm sorry but i cant accept your offer sir, there are many things i need to do. I have my jobs to go to. I cant afford to loose one especially i dont have a place to live right now" he said apologetically.</p><p>"You dont need your job anymore. I'll pay you just how much you wanted to be payed, you dont need to find a house, i'll give you a free home with free foods." Mr. Alim explained</p><p>"You dont need to buy a house for me sir, that's unnecessary" he said while avoiding Mr. Alim's gazes.</p><p>"I wont buy a house for you. You need to live under the same roof with my grandchildren to help me with this mission" the chairman told him while gripping his hands tightly.</p><p>"That's absurd! I'm sorry but i'm gonna reject your offer sir. So if you'll kindly excuse me. I need to go now" he said while escaping the grip of Mr. Alim.</p><p>"I dont wanna do this, but you left me with no choice" Mr. Alim said while walking towards his table.</p><p>"What do you mean by that Sir?" he asked confused is written all over his face.</p><p>"Joss you aren't wondering? How come a waiter in a café and cashier in a convenient store-" Mr. Alim paused while holding a folder up. </p><p>"Is wearing a Gucci Dive watch edition? Not to mention his Chanel Jacket that costs more than his annual salary. I wonder how he bought those things" Mr. Alim said while he turned on the tv.</p><p>Shocked was evident on his face. It was him and one of his trusted man. He was wearing an all black attire with his macbook. He knew exactly what happend on that day.</p><p>"You really thought i'll give in to you just by that pic of me? Where did you even get that?!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Business world is a small world. As a business man you should know that." Mr. Alim smirked at him. The chairman pushed some buttons on the remote. </p><p>If he was shocked awhile ago, now he's even more shocked as if he saw a ghost from the past, but he really did saw ghosts from his past. His face turned pale.</p><p>It was a pic of him with the people who he was hiding from. </p><p>"I wonder what will happen if those people from the pic finds out where you are hiding?" Mr. Alim said while walking towards the guy who's still shocked.</p><p>The chairman put his arm on the guy's shoulder and signalled Joss to get the papers the guy will sign before talking.</p><p>"So i guess we have a deal" the chairman said to him.</p><p>"You're unbelievable, just give me the papers. Promise me you wouldn't surrender me to them and one more thing you dont have to pay me i'm willing to help you for free. I just need somewhere to stay and food." He said while glancing at the chairman.</p><p>The chairman nodded and guided him to the table with the papers on it. Joss handed him a pen.</p><p>"Before you go I'll introduce my grandchildren to you" the chairman said while looking at him signing the papers.</p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever, just keep your promise. That's all of my concern" he said while looking at the Chairman.</p><p>"A handshake would seal the deal. I'm Alim Chavelier nice doing some business with you" the chairman said while offering his hand for a handshake.</p><p>"GUN my name's GUN dont tell anyone what my surname is, no one has to know it" the guy said while accepting Mr. Alim's hand and shaking it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUN'S POV<br/>"The oldest tho he's the first son of my second son" Mr. Alim told him as a picture appeared on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>OFF JUMPOL CHAVELIER</p><p>Birthdate: Janury 20, 1991</p><p>Occupation: Model/Engineer</p><p>Role in the Family: The Oldest </p><p>Known as: The Playboy/Casanova  </p><p>"WTF?! THAT ASSHOLE IS YOUR GRANDSON?!" I shouted as i remember our encounter.</p><p>"You already met him?" Mr. Alim asked</p><p>"Nevermind he's an asshole that's all. I'm sorry for my words"</p><p>"It's okay i call him that to sometimes, next one"</p><p> </p><p>             TAY TAWAN CHAVELIER</p><p>Birthdate: July 20, 1991</p><p>Occupation: Photographer/BusinessMan</p><p>Role in the Family: The Blacksheep</p><p>Known as: The Rebel</p><p>"He's also your grandson?" I asked as he remembers the guy he met under the rain.</p><p>"Yes, i must say he's the worst from the four of them" Mr. Alim said while shaking his head as a sign of his disappointment.</p><p>"Maybe you doesn't know your grandsons at all. He's not that bad" i exclaimed.</p><p>Mr. Alim looked at me amusement and confused was written all over his face but i just brushed it off.</p><p>"The third one he's not that bad at all" Mr. Alim proceeded.</p><p> </p><p>              OABNITHI CHAVELIER</p><p>Birthdate: August 02, 1994</p><p>Occupation: Football Player</p><p>Role in the Family: The Quiet One </p><p>Known as: The Always MIA  </p><p>"I kinda know him my friend love's to watch football" I said. Mr. Alim nodded.</p><p>"But why the always MIA?" i asked</p><p>"He rarely goes home and rarely goes to family gathering" </p><p>'The last one. You've already met him jaylerr" i nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>                JAYLERR CHAVELIER</p><p>Birthdate: August 15, 1996</p><p>Occupation: Rapper/Artist</p><p>Role in the Family: The Youngest </p><p>Known as: The Referee </p><p>"How come he's the referee?" I asked.</p><p>"Whenever his cousins fight he always prevents it to get bigger. Off and Jaylerr are brothers they are my grandsons from my second son Tay is the son of my first born and lastly Oab the son of my youngest son. That's all you need to know for now, you'll get to know them in the process tho. They are waiting for us at the mansion. Let's go?" Mr. Alim said</p><p>"Oright sounds like its gonna be fun. Lets do this" i stood up and walks towards Mr. Alim. And they headed out.</p><p>~After a few minutes~</p><p>Infront of me were two tall doors the letter C and M were engraved on both doors.</p><p>"Let's go inside. You can take his luggages in his room you know where it is" Mr. Alim said looking at me then at the two men in black while Joss was about to reach for the handle.</p><p>"Let's do this. This is it" i said to myself as the two doors infront of me opened up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for short update hope somebody's reading this send me ur thoughts on twitter @atthawhipped. Leave a kudos hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUN'S POV</p><p>"WELCOME HOME MASTER!" All the maids and staffs working here greeted us.</p><p>We proceeded to the living room as soon as we stepped inside the area, all we can hear is the non-stop bickering of the Chavelier cousins. Their backs are facing us. But what caught my attention was a girl sitting beside Tay and holding his arms.</p><p>"OH FUCK YOU STOP BEING PLASTIC FOR ONCE TAY! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE ONE THE BOARD MEMBERS WANT TO INHERIT THE COMPANY, NOT ONLY YOU HAVE AN EXPERIENCE ON HOW TO HANDLE A BUSINESS BUT ALSO YOU'RE THE SON OF THE OLDEST AMONG OUR FATHERS!" Oab shouted. I saw Mr. Alim was dumbfounded when he heard that.</p><p>Based from our mini chitchat at his office Oab was the kindest of them all. I saw how Mr. Alim's fist turns into a ball until his knuckles became white.</p><p>"Your true colors are showing my Oh-So-Kindest cousin. Just say that you wanted to be the one who'll inherit the family company and then go" Jaylerr said.</p><p>I guess Mr. Alim doesn't really know his grandsons well. Jaylerr isn't really going in-between them to stop the fight. He's taunting his cousins. Mr. Alim just hanged his head low.</p><p>"Don't give us the same excuse every time we fight over this fucking position! We get it Tay you have your own company!  But don't think that we're stupid. We all studied Business Management here. And we all know that if you'll inherit the company you can merge the Chavelier Corps. and the Midnight Sun Corps." Off said while rolling his eyes.</p><p>It seems that they all hated Tay at some point but why?. I know this will be harder than i thought.</p><p>"If only our grandpa allowed me to quit on this family. I have done it along time ago. Do y'all really think i want to be associated with you guys? You think too much highly of yourselves. I'm out of here" Tay said as he stood up the girl also stood up. As soon as he turned around. He saw Mr. Alim i hid at Joss back so that they couldn't see me.</p><p>"Chairman" he said with a low voice. I sneaked a peak and As if on cue they all turned around and looked at their grandpa surprised.</p><p>"I guess i didn't really know a single thing about my grandsons" Mr. Alim said while looking at them sadly.</p><p>He walked towards them. Every single step feels like it becomes heavier. I hated this feeling, i never wanted to feel this again.</p><p>"I know Leo has already told you that i will soon step down of my position and will announce who among my grandsons will inherit the company." Mr. Alim stated</p><p>"I called for a family meeting.." he paused and looked at the girl beside Tay.</p><p>"She is like a family to us let her hear whatever you'll say" Tay said while holding the girl's hand as if assuring her that everything is okay. I mentally rolled eyes. To cheezy.</p><p>"to talk about the terms of conditions on who'll inherit the company" Mr. Alim continued coldly while staring at each one of them.</p><p>"You know that i wanted all four of you to live under the same roof right?" No one answered him.</p><p>"RIGHT?!" He shouted. Authority can be felt when you heard his shout. </p><p>"Yes Grandpa" they all said in chorus.</p><p>"And i'll be giving you tasks or missions to accomplish.." he paused and looked at me.</p><p>"But don't worry there will be someone who'll help you with the task and missions." He signaled me to come closer.</p><p>I walked towards him hanging my head low. I'm feeling all their stares its kinda awkward.</p><p>I stood beside me still keeping my head low.</p><p>"Chin up" as soon i held my head up.</p><p>"YOU!" we heard Off and Jaylerr shouted at the same time.</p><p>I saw how Off runs towards me. He held both of my cheeks and cupped it.</p><p>"I told you i'll be seeing you again" Off said sweetly i raised one of my eyebrows.</p><p>"WHY HIM? I CAN TOLERATE OTHER PEOPLE JUST NOT HIM!" Jaylerr shouted.</p><p>I pushed Off gently so he can let go of my face and walks towards Jaylerr. As soon as we're both facing each other. I held my hand up and pointed my index finger at his chest.</p><p>"Listen here you brat. No matter what you say or what you do. I won't be leaving this house. So you better shut your mouth and be a good boy" i said while slightly pushing him.</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA" we all looked at the guy who laughed. It was none other than Off Jumpol</p><p>"You're really something else. I like you" Off said while resting his arm on my shoulder. </p><p>I rolled my eyes and my eyes landed on the girl beside Tay she was looking at us. She was looking at Off's arm on my shoulder loneliness, sadness and pain evident on her face. I looked at Tay who's looking at the girl.</p><p>Tay glared at me. Wtf did i do this time?</p><p>"This is going to be fun" i said while looking at them and smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you anyway? How sure are you that this guy can be trusted?" We heard Tay asked his grandpa.</p><p>"We dont even know him!" I looked at him with a sly smile.</p><p>"Well here's the thing Mr. Tay Tawan. I'm gonna live here with you and you and you and lastly you" i said while pointing at each of them.</p><p>"So grow the fuck up, suck it up and deal with it cause y'all gonna have to be used to my presence until the turn over of the position" i see all of them were shocked with what i said.</p><p>Oab's mouth is hanging open so i walked towards him and closed it for him and smirked before facing Mr. Alim.</p><p>"Sir at first i thought that this will be boring as fuck, but now that i saw their true colors i changed my mind this will be one hella joyful mission" i said while smiling genuinely at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gun's POV</p><p>It's been a week and nothing happened. They are not even going home here. If i will be asked this week is boring as fuck. I'm getting frustrated. </p><p>Where are they? I haven't seen one of them since i lived here, well except for the most annoying one non other that OFF FUCKING JUMPOL. He's been flirting and hitting on me this past few days.</p><p>I'm sitting here at the dining hall when someone pulled the chair infront of me. I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows at him.</p><p>"I'm drowning just by how deep your thoughts are" he said while placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his intertwined fingers.</p><p>"Fuck Off" i blurted.</p><p>"But you know i can go deeper" he said while smirking.</p><p>"Well yeah maybe fuck me?" He added while waving his eyebrows.</p><p>"I literally just got home and the first thing i heard was my oh-so-handsome cousin being a flirt and his unholy words" we both looked at the guy who just interrupted us.</p><p>It was Tay Tawan.</p><p>"You do know you're fucking disgusting right? What the frick go get a room or a hoe somewhere else" Oab said while entering the room.</p><p>"You make me sick with your cheesy lines" Jay said following Oab and walking straight towards the refrigerator and getting an apple.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here in my house?!" Off shouted.</p><p>"Oww you've already forgotten? We were asked to live under the same roof. So technically this is our house also." Jay answered while washing the apple.</p><p>"Don't be selfish" Oab added while sitting at the counter.</p><p>"May I add that this is the first day we'll be doing Grandpa's request? Have you forgotten about it already?" Jay said</p><p>I stared at Tay, he was just listening to his cousins. He was looking at them coldly. Err fine his hot. Cant blame me their genes, well they are all hot.</p><p>"I mean you've been gone for a week then you'll come here as if you didn't abandoned us for a week" Off sarcastically said.</p><p>"Well for your information Mr. Off Jumpol we settled some things regarding with our work, and because you're a freelancer model and an engineer for the family company you didn't have to notify your agency or company and workers for your leave or absence" Oab said while tapping the table with his fingers.</p><p>"As for me i have to minimize the hours of my trainings and i will lessen the days of my practice" Oab added.</p><p>"Literally told my manager and management i will be lie lowing with fan meetings, guest on shows and concerts" Jay said while rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Well you don't have to do that you're free to do what you want to do but make sure you'll be home by 5 pm that's an order from your grandpa" i casually said.</p><p>They all looked at me then nodded. Well they aren't that hard headed after all.</p><p>"BUT YOU WHY ARE YOU GONE FOR A WEEK?! YOU'RE YOUR OWN BOSS YOU COULD'VE JUST EMAILED OR TEXTED YOUR SECRETARY!" Off dramatically said while pointing at Tay.</p><p>"Why are you so invested with me? And why are you being so dramatic all of a sudden. I'm right you love me that much" Tay blurted out.</p><p>"JUST ANSWER ME!" Off once again shouted.</p><p>"I just wanted to be out for one week. Well i will be living with your ugly face for who knows how long. And i needed some time for myself before seeing your ugly face once again" Tay said while shrugging.</p><p>Off literally dropped his jaw. We all looked at him while he hang his mouth open.</p><p>We all looked at each other.</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" we all bursted into laughter.</p><p>It was hilarious.</p><p>"Stop laughing it ain't that funny" he said while crossing his arms infront of his chest.</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA" we all just continued laughing.</p><p>But we are all cutted off when we heard a shutter sound. We all looked were it came from. And there was Joss standing at the entrance of the dining hall holding a camera up.</p><p>"I'm sorry the moment was just to genuine and precious not to capture a memory of it" he said while smiling at me, i nodded.</p><p>"Off's reaction was priceless" Jay said.</p><p>I looked at all four of them. Maybe there are times that they can casually talk, but most of the time they are arguing. This is why rich people are problematic. They fight over some family wealth totally forgetting their own relationships.</p><p>I noticed that they all became silent.</p><p>"What ha-" before i could finish my sentence Oab stood up and walked away.</p><p>Tay followed him and so does Jay. I noticed that Joss wasn't in the room with us anymore.</p><p>"What just happened?" I asked the man who was left behind with me.</p><p>"We all know that the first mission was to bond with each other and someone should capture that moment" he casually said leaning back at his chair.</p><p>"It was all an act, it was just a show we all know Joss will be here because of Jaylerr. So we needed to do something, tho we didn't planned it. We just went with flow" he said while yawning.</p><p>"You really thought we'll be laughing with each other as if we are okay? hahaha. That's ridiculous." He added.</p><p>"So that's why you were acting weird" i said processing all the things he said.</p><p>"Well we all are actors somehow we didn't grow up with a fucking crystal spoon in our mouth and acted infront of the camera when we are being interviewed just to throw away our talent and obey what are grandpa wants us to do" he answered before standing up and walking out of the room.</p><p>I guess my readings were wrong. They are all devil. Devil with drop dead gorgeous looks especially that guy i was drooling over a while ago. They are all pretentious rich spoiled kids. How can someone be this evil just to get what they want?. Rich people are really problematic as fuck. I really thought what happened just a while ago was genuine. I was swept away by their acting. I was fooled. Damn they are great. But im smarter. Poor Off giving hints what they are capable of. I should use their own game with them.  Just a taste of their own medicine i guess.</p><p>I texted Mr. Alim the information i just heard. And was about to hide my phone on my pocket when i felt it vibrated. I looked at the message and smiled.</p><p>Mr. Alim<br/>
I told you they are not just like what you think they were. But dont give up on them. I knew that their laughters in the photo sent by Joss was genuine. It somehow felt real. I know there is a tiny bit of love for their family within them. Your next task make them all eat in the same place and send me evidences. You're right i wont tell anybody about the missions and task you need to accomplish besides you. Su su na!</p><p>You brats messed with the wrong guy. I stood up and started walking towards my assigned room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gun opened the door and looked at its interior design. It was a modern type of room. The room was casually full of black and white things. He looked at the Queen size bed at the middle of the room. The mirror, the cabinets, the side drawer the racks especially the sliding door connecting to the veranda. It was odd he doesn't like this room. "Its too big for a person", but he shrugged his own thought</p><p>He walked towards the veranda. As he opened the door the cold breeze welcomed him. Gun smiled while closing my eyes feeling the air that is brushing on his face. He opened his eyes and walked out of the room and went to the railings of the veranda. He looked up at the sky. There Gun saw the moon shining brightly at him. He was seizing the moment of peacefulness and calmness. He needed this. All the problems he had faced was still emblazoned firmly in his head. All those hindrances for his freedom. He literally gave up his whole life and world for this freedom.</p><p>'After all of this i'll be free again' he thinks to himself</p><p>"Even at the darkest hours of our life there will still be a light to guide us" he slowly turned his gazes at the guy who just spoked.</p><p>"Why are you here? You should be sleeping already" the guy added before returning Gun's intense gaze at him.</p><p>"I didn't know you can be poetic sometimes. I thought you're just some jerk who likes to mind his own business" Gun said.</p><p>"I've never liked the day. It's too problematic dont you think?" the guy asked Gun.</p><p>"Indeed problematic, but isn't the night more problematic? The calmness in the surrounding tends to make you remember all your memories the good ones and the ones that you wish never happened and tends to forget it?" Gun said while looking away from the guy.</p><p>"You have a point, i guess you're not that bad. I can keep up with your presence here" he said while leaning at the railings.</p><p>"Are you like brokenhearted? " Gun blurted out out of nowhere.</p><p>"How can you say?" The man asked looking at Gun surprised with what he just said.</p><p>"I can see in your eyes. You're like a glass that reflects his own emotions unknowingly" Gun said before leaning his back at the railings of the veranda.</p><p>"Tell me more but wait here i'll just get something inside" he said amused with the little guy before turning his back at Gun and walking inside his room.</p><p>"Beers and deep late night talks under the shining moon is just perfect" the guy said while walking towards the railings where Gun's veranda is near.</p><p>He offered Gun a beer and Gun accepted it willingly. "Still cold" Gun thought while holding the can with his two hands and feeling the coldness from the metal.</p><p>"I can sense you're a guy who's hiding many secrets from us. How did grandpa met you? And why you?" the guy said before opening the can of beer he was holding.</p><p>Gun just shrugged can't find the words to answer.</p><p>"Tell me somethings about yourself. Dont you think its a little unfair that you know us and what we only know is just your name?" The guy said while looking at his can of beer.</p><p>"My life is too complicated, it will take us weeks just to finish it all. And also i was taught in school that don't trust strangers, that means i shouldn't trust you at all" Gun said while opening his can of beer.</p><p>"Redacted loves someone else" the guy blurted out of nowhere.</p><p>"I know i can feel it" Gun said while looking at the guy. Not knowing what to say next to avoid hurting his feelings.</p><p>"I felt that my feelings were invalidated i cant be jealous because i dont have a right." the guy said.</p><p>"I can't believe we are having this kind of conversation at this unholy hour" Gun said while chucking.</p><p>"They say that its better to tell someone about how you are feeling that to kept it all for yourself." The guy said before drinking again.</p><p>"You aren't scared i will leak this information out? And why to me?" Gun asked.</p><p>"I just know you won't" he said.</p><p>"They say its better to tell your problems to a stranger cause they wont judge you because they dont know who you are" he added.</p><p>"But i'm no stranger. I know who you are. Aren't you afraid of being judged by me?" Gun asked. He observed the other guy.</p><p>"I just know you won't, even though you're a stranger i can feel that we're on the same page. Running away from our past and own demons" he said looking at the moon.</p><p>"How do you know if you love someone?" Gun asked.</p><p>"I don't really know." He said while slightly shaking the can of beer.</p><p>"Then how can you say you love her? And you love her as what?" Gun asked.</p><p>"I wanted to protect my love at all cost, that's all i can say" he answered.</p><p>"Don't be offended but your reason is too shallow. We all know that if we love someone we want to protect them with all our might. But we want to protect our family, friends and those people in our lives too, and we love them. So you love her as what? As your friend? As your lover? As your family? You need to be sure of your feelings. I'm not belittling or invalidating your feelings but we need to be sure at all times before risking our heart and giving away our love and heart" Gun looked at the guy and saw him looking back at him.</p><p>They starred at each other for a couple of minutes.</p><p>"You have a beautiful eyes, i can see through your eyes that you're unhappy." Gun said.</p><p>"Yours is keeping a thousand of secrets. Try opening up a little with other people" the guy said.</p><p>"Tell that to yourself, but you can't blame me. I dont want other people messing up and meddling with my life and life decisions. I am my own self i dont like to be dictated. I always wanted to be free." Gun said before breaking their stare off.</p><p>"You're thoughts are deep. You're not that bad after all" he said before drinking the remaining beer.</p><p>"I can't imagine i'll be talking with you about this things. Thank you for your time. But i'm gonna go ahead" Gun said before putting the can of beer on the railings.</p><p>"See you tomorrow. Nice talking with you. Good night TAY" Gun said before heading back inside his room. A smile plastered on his face. As Tay looks at Gun's back.</p><p>"Hope to talk to you the soonest GUN" Tay thinks to himself before shaking his head while smiling and staring back at the moon.</p><p>"A good night indeed" Tay said almost a whisper. Feeling the cold breeze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>